Gloved
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Axel Hunter was on a supposedly solo mission to bring justice to his home of Lyon, but there's only so much one can do when your life is spinning out of control. Enter Orion Pax and suddenly Axel is involved in a lot more than he bargained for. Rewrite of Storm of Lightning


**Disclaimer: Hello to all my lovely readers! This is the OFFICIAL rewrite of Storm of Lightning. However, there is some important information you will need to know.**

**1\. The plot is NOT exactly the same. Will Axel still be looking for his mother's killer? Yes. Is he some powerful demon? Not exactly. Will he meet Team Prime? Of course but not even close to the same way.**

**2\. Some of the characters from Axel's group of friends have been cut. When I first wrote Storm of Lightning, I wanted to make demon counterparts to Team Prime but they're not needed here. Honestly, they probably were going to be forgotten if I had continued with Storm of Lightning. **

**3\. The plot, and I cannot stress this enough, will not start from the beginning of TFP like Storm of Lightning did. However, I want Axel to experience the whole Orion Pax thing with Optimus so we will be starting a bit before season 2.**

**4\. This prologue will be the ONLY chapter in Axel's point of view.**

**5\. Life is hectic. School is hectic. These don't fit well with the personality of a champion procrastinator (I am trying to improve. Honestly I am.) Updates will **

**This should be everything. Any other changes you will most definitely notice throughout the story. Now, without further ado, I present to you Gloved! *throws randomly colored confetti***

_"But Axel..!" _

_"No buts." I snapped. I walked down the steps away from the two thrones. The thrones where my mother and father should still be sitting. _

_"We know you want to find Aragon. Believe me, we're all fucking pissed and fucking hurt. But travelling to the human world ALONE? You were just starting training when..." Cole trailed off when I cast him a dangerous look. "We're just looking out for you man."_

_"Not to mention you have a whole kingdom to run, Hunter." Lance stared me down with his blood red eyes. Eyes that could pierce your soul. "In case you've forgotten that your mother and father were not only that, but queen and king to many people."_

_"Don't you think I know that?!" Blue lightning blazed from my eyes as I turned around to face my two most trusted friends. My hands, secured in black gloves, warmed up slightly. _

_Breathe Axel. Control. _

_"Look," I tried to calm down. "This might be the only chance we get to bring this bastard down. I just need you two to run Lyon in my absence."_

_Lance scowled. Cole's eyes widened behind his favorite aviator goggles. Thankfully, Cole was also the first to break. He sighed. "If you die and leave Lyon in our hands, I will never forgive you."_

_A weak smile came to my face. "I knew I could count on you."_

_"Kill the bastard." Lance said. "Don't get killed dammit." His charming way of saying good luck. _

That was a week ago.

It's been exactly one week since I decided to venture into human world to find my mother and father's killer. My fingers twitched inside my black gloves. I was itching to light Aragon up with lightning bolts, but I couldn't exactly do that if I didn't know where he was now could I?

As you know, my name is Axel. Axel Hunter to be exact. And this crazy stuff you're hearing about demon world and human world? It's because I'm a demon. Or at least half-demon. My mother was a powerful demon. My father was a simple human. Somehow, someway, they met and then came me. But they're not here anymore.

I can't answer all of your questions. Some probably include these: Who is Aragon? Why did he kill my parents? Who is Lance and Cole? And why do I need these stupid gloves?

In due time. For now, you'll hear the real story. A story of adventure, pain, and revenge. A story of love, hope, and glory. A story that hopefully I can create a happy ending to. But it all starts with the big guy.

Let's learn how I met Orion Pax, shall we?

**Short and simple. Longer chapters most definitely await. Like I said, this plot is meant to be different from Storm of Lightning and I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing Axel's story. Also, there is a poll on my profile. Please go vote.**

**Shadow out!**


End file.
